wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Talk:Professor Josie Watson/@comment-1027970-20191108044444
So since right now until I get a little more interactions I'm improvising everything. Here's what I've done that isn't in the Wiki at this time. Please note all these characters are open for anyone who feels inspired to take and develop them. Same with any mentioned in her history up above. Grandmama Watson tried to use Imperius on Josie, but Josie fought her off and showed why she will never, ever teach Bohemian Rhapsody. (Basically, the spells you can cast using that song are too powerful and almost on the verge of being Unforgivables.) Grandmama was arrested, but as of today I decided she might get released in case anyone cares to play her in the future. Chadwick has been writing Josie though she asked him not to. He's a character that's Up For Grabs for anyone who really feels like playing him. He's a decent vampire, not really evil. He currently owns a cattle ranch somewhere in America so he mostly drinks cow blood and rarely human. (Or so he tells Josie.) The only really defining character traits I've decided he has is that he's a pretty decent fellow and he's what we'd call a "chubby chaser" simply because back when he was mortal that's what was the desirable figure for a woman to have. Isaac and Greta sold the jazz club recently and decided to retire. They're both well into their 70s, because they're Squibs they seem to be aging like NoMajs do, not like wizards and witches do. Students I have made up while filming TikToks that are also open roles. Mr. Stephens: A bully, spoiled rotten, gifted at transfigurations but he keeps transfiguring students as a way to bully them. So Josie has kicked him out of her class and given him a F which is keeping him from playing Quadpot so his house keeps losing matches. (Which in turn doesn't make Josie popular but she's standing firm.) He's also the one spreading the rumor that Josie is a Parseltongue because he isn't afraid to bully teachers either. Characters I haven't really assigned any personalities to, just names I said while improvising classroom stuff - Mr. Nguyen, Miss Gonzalez, Mr. Wong (who recently had his heart broken.) They just happened to be names that fell off my tongue at the time. (Since I'm not part of any major storylines yet I don't script, I get 10% of an idea and improvise the entire video. If I get to be part of storylines obviously I'll start scripting and talking with others where they want the plot to go.) Then there is - Miss Noble: Obsessed with time travel, known for stealing time turners, very forgetful. Mr. Irwin: He's got a passion for Care Of Magical Creatures and interrupts class to talk about them a lot. Mr. Ross: Gifted painter, Josie has a hard time getting him to pay attention in class because he keeps bringing out his painting supplies. Mr. Rogers: He likes to bring puppets to class and talk about the magic of make believe. And on a side note I do other, non-HP related characters waiting for duets as well. https://www.tiktok.com/@jamijoannerussell